Sugar, Spice, and Everything not so Nice
by vyolit.Nightmare
Summary: Allaire Velez is the daughter of the biggest drug lord in Puerto Rico. But when she moves to L.A. trying to leave her drug past behind and meets the infamous Dominic Toretto, sparks will fly and this girl might just find a new place to call home. DomXOC.
1. Chapter 1: LA

Sugar Spice and Everything not so Nice 01

**Alright, this story is a love story between Allaire and Dom. It takes place after the newest Fast and Furious movie that comes out in April. Brian and Dom teamed up to take down a drug ring and in exchange Dom's record was wiped clean along with his crew's. He's now living in L.A. again back in his old house and is once again king of the streets. Read and Review. I hope you like it. **

Allaire Velez walked down the hall of her family's mansion, her open toed wedge heels clicking against the geometric, extremely expensive, tile beneath her. Her shoulder length slightly wavy dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and a pair of black aviator sunglasses shielded her equally dark eyes from the piercing sun as she stepped out onto her home's circular paved driveway. A black 2009 Hayabusa Bike was sitting there, waiting for her.

"So you're finally leaving huh?" sounded the slightly cocky tone of Axton Velez, Allaire's twin brother. He leaned against one of the nearby walls, eating a pear with a… hunting knife. Yep, that was the kind of guy he was.

"You going to try and stop me?" Allaire asked with narrowed eyes, she was fully prepared to beat the shit out of her brother if necessary. Axton merely shrugged with a nonchalant look on his face. He didn't really care. Allaire had been mentally gone for years now it was about time she physically left. Besides if she left he'd finally stop getting made fun of for beginning two minutes younger than his sister, 'two minutes of fantastic' as Allaire put it.

"I have no intention of it, but watch out for mom and dad," He responded. Allaire didn't have time to ask what a he meant when her tear stained and distressed mother ran out of the house, crying in Spanish. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug, sobbing.

"Why Allie, Darling?" She moaned and Allaire couldn't help smile. Her mother had always been overly emotionally, whether it was anger or sadness she always went completely over board. "Did I do something to make you hate me?" She demanded. Clara Velez wasn't who you'd expect to be married to Allaire's father. Most of the high class women her were so pumped full of chemicals that every time they tried to smile their eyes would twitch in this creepy way that reminded Allaire of a horror movie. No, Clara was always kind, forcibly giving half of her father's income to charity, which was unimaginable considering Allaire's father's line of work. But that's why she was leaving; she didn't want to go into the family business. It wasn't like she could just say no, even if she didn't take over with her brother like her father wanted she'd always be a Velez, the daughter of the almighty and dangerous Crusoe Velez the biggest drug lord in Puerto Rico, The man who provided drugs for almost all the gangs in the Western Hemisphere. Allaire needed to get out before she was sucked into something she just didn't want to be a part of.

"Of course not mummy," Allaire said softly as she hugged her mother tightly, "I just need to…"

"Be on your own, I know, I know," Allaire mother said sniffling, "I swear you are just like your father, except for the drugs of course." Allaire, no matter how many times she heard the story, couldn't understand why in the world her mother, a down to earth saint, would love her father, a drug running murder. But she guessed cupid didn't really care about people's professions. "Alright sweetie," Allaire's mother said wiping away her tears, "If you want to be on your own I understand. You're twenty-eight. It's about time you got your own life… but let's get something straight. It doesn't matter where you move, it could be Antarctica for all I care, but you better meet yourself a Bo because I want grand babies and we both know your brother is hopeless."

"Please, Clara. I just found out my baby girl is leaving home. I don't need to be thinking about her having any babies just yet," came the strong gruff voice of Allaire's father, Crusoe. His dark skin crinkled on his face as he smiled and hugged his daughter lightly. Allaire knew her father was a bad guy, he killed anyone who got in his way, ran drugs, and feed off the people, but she couldn't help but love him unconditionally. He had always taken care of her, at times a little too well, but she just couldn't do the things he did. Breaking the law was one thing but being responsible for the loss of people's lives was a completely different thing and Allaire couldn't handle that.

"Sorry daddy," Allaire said into the hug and her father merely chuckled softly. He pulled away and smiled a big warm smile at his child.

"Its fine sweetie, to be honest I've expected this for some time. I just want you know, no matter what you do, we will always be here for you," He said and placed his hands on Allaire's shoulders, "Do you know where you'll go?"

"I was thinking the States, L.A. maybe. I hear they have a good racing scene up there," Allaire said with a shrug, her family was fully aware of her speed addiction. She had been hanging around garages since she was eight and she had built her first car when she was thirteen. She had always been and always would be a hard core grease monkey. She would take hundred thousand dollar engines apart just to see how fast she could put them back together and her father fed her obsession like oxygen to a flame. He built her a custom garage in the basement with state of the art equipment and the best parts money could buy. All of Allaire's friends got their cars from her and went to her for any mechanical problems they had. Allaire had run basically every garage in town out of business. And after hearing that she planned to move to one of the biggest cities for street racing her father burst into a roaring laughter and clapped his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"That's my girl," He chuckled, "Moving to a place just because they break the law there; I knew I raised you right. I know a few people there; I'll have them set up some things for you." A dark stare from Allaire made him chuckle. Allaire had always been hard headed when it came to charity, she always wanted to do things on her own without help, a trait she inherited from her father. "Don't worry dear, I won't do much. Just a house and I'll transport your things. You can find a job and money on your own. If you want you can even pay me back once you've settled in," he assured her and Allaire's face softened. Allaire smiled and bid her parents and her twin brother one more goodbye before getting on her bike and leaving before she had a chance to change her mind.

When she arrived at the airport people stopped to look. People took her bags and lead her to her plane where she was lead to the first class even though she had bought a coach ticket. A group of people even got up and let her have a circle of seats to herself. The staff brought her the best food on board and the best wine they had, free of charge. That's what it was like to be a Velez. Half the people were so scared of Allaire's father that they thought they had to keep her as happy as possible and other half hoped that of they kept her happy she'd put a good word in for them. She knew what people thought, life had to perfect, but after twenty eight years of having people waiting hand and foot on her and not knowing who really liked her or just liked her last name Allaire was fed up. She wanted to go somewhere where she could be slightly normal, where everyone didn't know who she was, a place where she could belong.

The seven hour trip had been long and tiring, Allaire had gotten so sick of the stewardesses constantly asking if she needed something she finally snapped and told them to leave her alone, they did. When she had finally arrived in the states customs had been vicious, if she had been traveling under the name Velez she was sure one of the custom officers her father owned would have gotten her threw in minutes, but that would have meant someone would have known she was in L.A. and she would have none of that. Instead Allaire was traveling under her mother's name, Ligon, Allaire Ligon. After an hour of standing in god awful lines Allaire was heading down to baggage to get her bags. Once down there she found out the bags from her flight had already come around and none had been left behind, some had taken her bags. Tired, cranky, and severely pissed off Allaire headed toward the exit, ready to murder the first person she saw with bags even slightly similar to hers. Or so she thought.

Standing if the center of the airport lobby Allaire saw a set of familiar luggage sitting next to an even more familiar face, Allaire squealed happily and ran to tackle the man in a hug.

"Uncle Tony!" She exclaimed happily and she received a hug from the slightly startled man, "It's so good to see you. I didn't know you were living in L.A." Tony was a former F.B.I. agent who had been in charge of investing her father long before Allaire was even born. Her father had managed to flip him and had even put him in charge of his clean businesses, restaurants, banks, hospitals, and every other establishment he owned. Tony and her father had been best friends ever since and Tony had played and major role in Allaire's childhood, having been the first person to take her to a garage. He had retired three years ago after working for Crusoe Velez for thirty years. He was a tall man with grey black speckled hair and a kind look about him, he had put on some weight since his F.B.I. days but Allaire knew even now he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well I tried moving up north but it was too damn cold. Your father called me and told me you were moving down here and I promised I'd keep an eye on you," Tony said with a big grin earning a roll of the eyes from Allaire.

"I'm a big girl now Uncle Tony. I don't need you to babysit me," Allaire said cockily and turned away from her non-biological uncle.

"Yes but have you ever bought a house before?" Tony asked slyly from behind her and Allaire's face fell. She sighed and turned to follow Tony out of the airport bags in tow.

"You can help me buy a house but that's it! Nothing else, understand me!" She shouted after the middle aged man he just laughed and led her to the parking lot. He led her to a black Aston Martin with tinted windows.

"Aston Martin?" Allaire asked with a smug look, Tony shrugged.

"I was originally born in Britain darling," He informed her before getting into the driver's seat, "Come on I took it upon myself to find a house you'll like."

"How do you know what kind of house I would like," Allaire retorted sharply. Tony lowered the window and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've known you since you born, I think I have some idea about your house taste," He stated and rolled the window back up.

Allaire sighed and put her bags in the bag, most of her stuff was being shipped from Puerto Rico. She had hoped she could find a place before it got there, but Tony had taken care of that problem. This house he picked out better have room for her babies, because if it didn't Allaire would be very upset, very, very upset. She had a feeling that things here were going to be very interesting, maybe a little to interesting, so much for an average and normal life.


	2. Chapter 2: Leon and Mia

Sugar Spice and Everything not so Nice 02

**Okay I know some people have been less than supportive of this story but I hope anyone who actually wants to help will give me some good advice on how to improve this story, I want to make it the best I can! And just so you know Allaire's views in no way reflect my own. **

Recap

_Allaire sighed and put her bags in the bag, most of her stuff was being shipped from Puerto Rico. She had hoped she could find a place before it got there, but Tony had taken care of that problem. This house he picked out better have room for her babies, because if it didn't Allaire would be very upset, very, very upset. She had a feeling that things here were going to be very interesting, maybe a little to interesting, so much for an average and normal life. _

End Recap

Allaire watched as out of her window as streets passed by at an aggravatingly slow rate. Tony had insisted upon driving the exact speed limit. Something Allaire absolutely hated. She had become convinced that he was the only person in all of L.A. who consciously tried to say right on the thirty-five mark; it was like he thought it was some kind of game. Allaire had considered getting out and walking but her lack of directional sense made her reconsider.

She had never been very good at finding her way around, not that she was ever alone. There had always been someone with her. Always someone, sometimes a girl most of the time a guy, her father had hired to keep an eye on her. But even with a body guard she somehow managed to wander off, not purposely of course, but one way or another Allaire often found herself completely lost. She had long since learned that a g.p.s. was a good thing to have.

"You do realize that an old granny just zoomed past us, right?" Allaire asked in annoyance as she glanced at Tony from the corner of her eye.

"We will go the speed limit and no faster young lady," Tony said sternly and Allaire merely mumbled under her breath and looked back out the window. As they drove by she watched people walking on the streets, some looked like they had more money than they needed others looked like they had almost none at all. Allaire had always been a very judging person. If someone dressed a certain way than that's how they were, otherwise why would they dress that way? At least that was Allaire's theory."We're almost there," Tony said from the seat besides Allaire, earning a curious glance. They were driving down a neighborhood street; it was a small group of homes, small enough that it didn't have a name. About ten houses in the road stopped, and sitting right on the end was an average sized tri-level home. It was a tan building with a two car garage and a small balcony overlooking the street from what Allaire guessed was the master bedroom.

Stepping out of the Aston Martin Allaire looked at the surrounding houses. The houses were fairly far apart and most of the gardens were neat and tidy. She slipped her sun glasses off her hand and walked up to the door.

"I didn't think you'd want anything too fancy, but your father said I wasn't allowed to spend anything under three hundred thousand, something about family image or some nonsense like that," Tony commented as he walked up besides her and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"And how much did this house cost?" Allaire asked as she stepped into the cool home.

"Three Hundred Thousand," Tony said with a light smile and led her to the kitchen, "three bedrooms, two and a half bath, the kitchen has a fridge, oven, stove, and a built in microwave and the bathrooms are furnished."

"I hope so," Allaire said sarcastically. She liked the house. It was nice. Nothing compared her father's house of course, but she hadn't been looking for a mansion. She had been looking for someplace she could start and this seemed like the right place. "It's perfect," Allaire decided and snatched the key out of her uncle's hand.

"I thought you'd like it," Tony said and headed toward the door, "I'll come by and check up on in a few days. See you soon…Oh and by the way there's a surprise in the garage, consider it a birthday present for the last three years." With that final statement Tony left and Allaire heard the Aston pull out of the driveway. She took her time looking at the rest of the house and deciding what she was going to use every room for before she walked out to the garage. In one spot sat a car like shape covered in a white sheet. Allaire walked over and narrowed her eyes at her so called "birthday present" she hoped for Tony's sake he hadn't bought her a car, she really disliked it when people bought her overly expensive gifts, It always made her feel guilty. Reaching out to pull the cover off she noticed a note tapped to the front.

_Right, I know you're going to hate me, _

_but you need something to drive until your things get here. _

_Don't kill me okay? And no this wasn't your father's _idea.

_I just thought you needed an Italian stallion _

_Tony_

_P.S. don't try selling it because I will just buy you another one. _

Allaire pulled the cover off and couldn't help but let a grin slip across her lips, she may be pissed at him but Tony had taste in cars. She thought about putting the cover back on but she just couldn't fathom the idea of not at least giving the sleek machine a whirl. She needed food anyway; she hadn't eaten since dinner on the plane. Hopping in, she grabbed the keys off the dashboard and started her up. The car let out a pretty purr as the engine came to life and Allaire couldn't help but giggle happily. Normal people would get to know their new car first, but being normal was for suckers. Allaire gunned the gas and peeled out of the driveway, leaving a pair of very clear skid marks in her wake.

Leon sat at the counter in Dom's grocery store/café. It had been almost a year since Dom had teamed up with Brian. He had helped him take down a drug ring and in exchange all of their records had been wiped clean. Leon had thought it was way too convenient but Dom was the boss and what he said went. So far they hadn't heard anything but Leon had a feeling that one slip up and they'd be in some serious trouble.

Once they were back in the States Dom had wasted no time in reopening the grocery store and the garage and even thought things were tough they were getting by. The gang still had some money left over from their exploits in Mexico but the reserves were draining quickly. Parts for expensive not to mention gas these days and the grocery store and garage cost more than they made. But Dom was too stubborn to let them go. Racing seemed to be the only thing going for them, they made some good cash for winning but it still wasn't enough.

Right now Brian, Dom, Letty, and Vince were at the garage doing some repairs. Brian and Dom were still on edge but they seemed to be doing better. Letty was the one causing the problems. She hadn't been the same since Mexico, at least not toward Dom. They tried to patch things up but it didn't work out, everyone knew it was officially over when Letty moved back into her own room. Right now Leon was helping Mia out since she had been having car problems and needed a ride.

The purr of an engine caused him to look up; he thought maybe one of the guys had stopped by. Instead he was surprised to see an extremely slick 2009 vinaccia Ferrari California. It looked like it just came out of the dealership, not a speck of dust on its shiny exterior and the tires were spotless. The engine clicked off and a girl stepped out. She was pretty by Leon's standards with dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and a dark tan. She looked Hispanic maybe from the Dominican Republic or another Island Nation, hell for all Leon knew she could be a born in Kentucky to a Country family. Leon prided himself in not judging people by first impressions, not that hers was bad. She wasn't super thin but she looked about average, her nose was slightly thinner at the top than was average giving her face a slightly disproportioned look especially with the sun glasses perched on her face and even from a distance he could see three long diagonal scars running down her forearm. They looked like knife wounds but Leon couldn't be sure. Her shirt was short enough to show a small amount of mid drift and Leon noticed it looked like she had a scar of her hip, like a burn. It was light, like the scars on her arms but still there. What she did have going for her were damn nice legs, long and tan they weren't thin or thick a nice median in between and she looked great in her black shorts.

She had turned away from the car after clicking the lock on and was heading straight toward the store. The bell dinged as she stepped through the threshold. She glanced at him and gave him a soft nod of her head in greeting. Leon nodded back and watched out of the corner of his eye as she passed through the aisles and picked out random items. Mia had chosen this moment to come out of the back room and lean on the counter next to him.

"We actually have a costumer?" She whispered softly, "She must have just moved here, no one else would be insane enough to shop here." Leon let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"The food isn't that bad," Leon tried to convince Mia only to receive a snort. After a few minutes the girl had walked back over and Mia was ringing her things up.

"You know I've never seen you around here before, did you just move in here?" Mia asked as she slid items over the scanner.

"Yep, just today. How'd you know?" The girl asked lightly.

"Normal people who've lived here a while shop at normal grocery stories," Leon said with a grin from a seat. The girl glanced over at him and ginned.

"Well, There was yellow Nissan Skyline outside and I just couldn't help but come and see who's it was," she said with a smile.

"Guilty as charged," Leon said with a smirk and held out his hand, "I'm Leon that's Mia."

"Allaire," The girl said shaking his head and turning to smile at Mia.

"I see you have the new California," Mia said with a longing look out the store's front window.

"Yah," Allaire mumbled with a tone that led Leon to thing she was embarrassed, "It was a present." It didn't take long for her to sit down and start talking to them. It turned out she knew a lot about cars. She was fairly nice but Leon could sense she wasn't giving all the information she could, but it was her life and they had just met. Leon didn't expect her to tell them everything in the first hour of knowing them. After a while she had to leave, groceries had a tendency to go bad if left out for too long but not before Mia got her number.

"She was nice," Mia said cheerily. Leon could understand why Mia was looking for a friend in Allaire, with all the running she hadn't had time to make friends and Letty was a little too rough around the edges for Mia. Normally Leon would expect Mia to make a friend who knew nothing about cars but judging by what he knew about her Leon would guess Allaire was a racer and that had the potential to become very interesting, especially if she was the competitive type.


	3. Alert! writers block! ideas?

READ IMPORTANT

Okay you guys. I started this story with an idea for a plot and now I've. I have nowhere to go with this. There are only a few things I want to do that can be worked into a plot easily. Anyone have any ideas for this stories? Any at all? Pleas message me. It seems like you guys like this so far but I need something anything to get me going and give me a jumpstart. Someone suggest something I could do in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Baby

Sugar Spice and Everything not so Nice 03

**Okie Dokie. Next chapter. Hope you like it!!!! =]sorry it took so long. I had writer's block. Also I know basically nothing about cars…. So yah…. If my information is completely wrong don't hate me. This chp is ok, not my best. Hope you like it anyway. I really wanted to put something up since I've been stuck on this story for so long. Ideas are always very much appreciated. Also sorry for any grammar, I didn't have time to read this one carefully. **

Recap

"_She was nice," Mia said cheerily. Leon could understand why Mia was looking for a friend in Allaire, with all the running she hadn't had time to make friends and Letty was a little too rough around the edges for Mia. Normally Leon would expect Mia to make a friend who knew nothing about cars but judging by what he knew about her Leon would guess Allaire was a racer and that had the potential to become very interesting, especially if she was the competitive type. _

End Recap

Allaire gunned the California as she left the store. Taking one last look at the Skyline behind her she smirked. Leon was a racer, she knew that much. And if there was a racer that meant there was a race. Allaire shivered happily, speed was a very good thing. She swerved into her driveway to the sight of movers unpacking furniture. They were carrying a dresser in at the moment and Tony stood on sidewalk shouting orders to at them. Allaire got out of the California and walked lazily over to her uncle.

"How's it going?" she asked nonchalantly as she began to swing back and forth from her toes to her heels in a very innocent way.

"Good, good," Tony said with a big grin, "Almost have everything moved in." He smile was a devious one. Allaire didn't care on bit about the furniture; he knew what she wanted to know. She wanted to know about her baby.

"And?" Allaire asked as her impatience began to seep through to the surface.

"And what?" Tony asked in a taunting voice. Allaire frowned darkly and looked ready to punch him.

"Where's my baby?" She hissed and at that point Tony decided it was too dangerous to continue teasing her. Instead he just laughed and pointed toward and flatbed coming down the road. Allaire squeezed her uncle's arm happily while beginning to bounce up and down slightly, her mood having completely reversed. Tony just shook his head at his peculiar niece and walked down to the street where the flatbed had pulled up with a giddy Allaire skipping after him.

The flatbed driver stepped out of the car and walked around to them. He was a fat man, with an unsightly stain on his shirt. But what really bothered Tony was the cigarette hanging from his mouth, a thin trail of smoke wafting up at that very second. Tony risked a glanced at Allaire. She was staring intently at the covered shape of the back of the flatbed. But Tony could see her hand clenching to the point that her knuckles were are white as marble.

"This is her?" Tony asked with a motion toward the covered shape.

"Yep," said the fat man with a grin that revealed yesterday's lunch still in his teeth, "She's quite a beauty." But he was looking at Allaire not the covered shape. Tony snapped his fingers to draw the man's attention back to him.

"Are you going to give me the keys or stand there like a buffoon all day?" Tony asked eager to get the man away from there. Allaire's arm was beginning to shake.

"Alright man, no need to get cranky," the man said and laughed, blowing a cloud of smoke right in Tony and Allaire's faces. That was all it took, Allaire had cleared the yard in seconds and slammed the door to her house shut before Tony could blink.

"Are you and idiot," Tony growled and ripped the cigarette out of the man's mouth and smashed it under his shoes, "You stay right here, and don't you dare light another one of those things, understand?" a frightened nod from the man later and Tony walked into Allaire's house. It didn't take long to find her.

Allaire stood in the bathroom; she was shaking from head to toe. She dug her fingernails into the sink counter to the point where it hurt. She could see the flashes coming on, images she didn't want to remember appeared in her head.

_A sadistic laugh echoed through the room as Allaire struggled with her restraints. The dim room around her was damp and smelt of blood. The windows were covered, allowing only slivers of light in. _

"_Please let me go," a young Allaire stuttered softly. _

"_What are you going to do if I don't?" the man standing in front asked with a sick smile. _

"_My daddy's gonna kill you," Allaire tried to threaten but her voice was hoarse and the words barely came out as a whisper. The man and his companions laughed. _

"_Really?" asked the dark figure standing before her as he took a drag of a cigarette, "So where is he? I don't see him anywhere." He reached out to touch Allaire's cheek and she flinched away. The man growled and slapped her, bringing tears. He leaned close to Allaire and he could smell alcohol and drugs on his breath. "Let me tell you something," he spat, "No one is coming for you." He reached out and jammed his cigarette into Allaire's shoulder. This time, she screamed. _

"Allaire?" came and voice and Allaire snapped back to reality, she jumped when her uncle's hand closed over her shoulder. That's when Allaire realized she had been rubbing her shoulder and that the drops of water in the sink were from her tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Tony said and hugged and shaking woman tightly. Allaire took a few moments to gain her composure. She clenched and unclenched her hands until the shaking stopped; she tipped her head and breathed deeply until the tears stopped falling. She looked in the mirror and quickly rubbed the eyeliner on her cheeks away. A person walking by would never have known she had just had a meltdown. She pushed all the memories and emotions back down into the pit she had locked them away in before. She forced herself to forget and let go and walked calmly back outside. She breezed past the fat man and walked toward the California

She pulled the cover off her new car easily and climbed inside. Thirty seconds it took to fix herself, twenty to get outside, seven to get inside, ten seconds peel out of the driveway and fly down the road.

She knew it wasn't the best idea to run, but she need to feel the adrenaline rush, it was one of the few things that made the ache disappear. She slammed on the gas and swerved around traffic, right now she didn't care. She wanted someone to catch her, someone to pull her down and lock her up, someone needed to give her something else to think about instead of the past. But no one came, no sirens sounded, no lights flashed.

After the rush died down she noticed the blue smoke coming out of the tail pipe. Right out the dealership and it was smoking; Allaire was going to have to do some work on this car. But she didn't have to equipment and she didn't want to risk destroying the engine. Allaire noticed a garage nearby and sighed in relief. She pulled in and got out, leaving the engine running. She glanced about and was about to leave when a tall and buff man walked out.

Dominic Toretto walked out of the garage to see the rare costume leaning against a 2009 California Ferrari. She was a pretty thing with a nice figure and dark shoulder length hair in a ponytail. A pair of black shorts highlighted her tanned legs.

"What might be the problem?" Dominic asked and he walked over. She looked him up and down.

"Blue smoke from the tail pipe, one of the seals is probably broken," She said with a shrug.

"And you don't know how to fix it?" Dominic asked, a car this nice should not belong to a person who knows nothing about cars.

"I know how, I just don't have to tools, they're back home," she snapped, "I just don't want the engine to misfire." Dominic couldn't help but chuckle at her defensiveness. He nodded and motioned toward to empty garage. She stepped back into the running car and pulled it in.

Allaire huffed angrily and the guy walked away to get some tools. How dare he accuse her of not knowing how to fix her own car, the nerve. She was ready to leave when the man came back with another guy.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dominic and this is Vince," Dominic said with an outstretched hand.

"Allaire," Allaire said but made no move to shake his hand. Dom merely shrugged and turned to Allaire's car with Vince. He reached out and pulled the hood up and Vince whistled at the shiny new parts. This car was right off the production line.

"Where'd you get this baby?" Vince asked in awe and turned back to Allaire.

"Someone bought it for me," She said and both men looked at her.

Allaire sighed when she finally got home and pulled into the garage. An hour and five hundred dollars later they found the seal and fixed it. Allaire stepped out of her car and walked slowly over to the covered shape that now sat in the second garage space. She pulled the cover off and threw it to the ground. She ran her hand down the sleek hood and smiled. Her baby was finally here. A note on the trunk caught her attention. Tony had left it. What was it with this man and notes?

_Wow, she's a beauty._

_I was thinking you should see how she runs after the trip_

_There's a race tonight, ten second. Here's the address. _

Allaire giggled happily and read the rest of the note. She ran into the house and got directions for the street off her computer. She was so excited; racing was just the thing she needed. Have some fun and make some cash, she vaguely wondered who the competition was.

Allaire pulled up to a crowd of people, they parted easily at the sight of her baby and the pretty purr it's engine made. She saw cars of all kinds pulled along the side of the road. She pulled into and stop and stepped out, she flicked her hair over one shoulder and smiled at the smell of gas and rubber. She saw three racers in the center and a proctor taking money for racing.

"We need and fourth racer, any takers?" shouted and proctor, no one stepped forward.

"Against Dom? Does he think we're crazy?" said one kid nearby and Allaire smirked, could this Dom be the same one from the garage? She felt her grin widen at the idea that it was him, she stepped forward.

Dom heard a female voice answer the question of participation. "I'll race," said Allaire, the girl form the garage. She seemed to recognize him because she gave him a cute smirk. Dom mentally laughed, her car had been nice but it wasn't a ten second car, for sure.

"You sure little lady, these boys play hard," said one guy and Allaire just smirked and handed over the money needed for participation. She walked back toward the direction of her car and Dom got into his. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, she was obviously new here. She was going to lose a bunch of money her first night. Oh well, they all had to learn at some point.

Dom heard the purr of an engine and turned to see a 1997 blue corvette pull up beside him with Allaire in the driver's seat. She turned and gave a Dom a winked smile before turning back to face the road. Dom listened to the sound of her engine and felt his stomach sink. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.


End file.
